


Sälää

by caixa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ei mitään nähtävää, M/M, Notes
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Pari dialogipätkää vaan jotka oli menossa tumblriin mutta rpf-ujous iski.





	Sälää

**Author's Note:**

> Ei missään järjestyksessä! Paitsi että 2 ekaa oli mulla mielessä Tappiolla tappiin-fikkiä kirjottaessa mutta jäi pois, kolmas on muistiinpano erillistä idistä varten (MM2017) mutta en yhtään tiedä kirjotanko sitä ikinä tarinaksi asti. 
> 
> Halusin nää nyt vaan talteen ja esille. Palaute ja toiveet tervetulleita! ♡♡

**V:** En mä kaikkiin miehiin tunne vetoa mutta sua mä panisin.

 **S:** :)

 **V:** Et taida kuulla tota ensimmäistä kertaa.

 **S:** En oo laskenu.

 ****\--

 **V:** (lähestyy takaapäin ja laittaa kädet Sepen hartioille). Mitä äijä? Painaako reppu?

 **S:** (Katsoo olan yli kysymysmerkkinä) Häh?

 **V:** Raahasit siinä aikuisia miehiä. Luulis että väsyttää.

 ****\--

 **V:** En mä voi. Sä oot 19 ja sä olet Sebastian Aho. Sun isä tappais mut jos se tietäis. En mä halua että Harri Aho pistää puoli Suomea mun päänahan perään.

 **S:** Ethän sä ees pellaa Suomessa syksyllä.

 **V:** Kato nyt. Sä et ees kiistä että se tappais.

 **S:** Ei se tappais.

 **S:**

**S:** Eikä se saa tietää.


End file.
